concrete angel
by space cowgirl eris
Summary: Jet and Spike team up. you all wanted a sequel to jailbird so here it is. i turn these out cause i have alot of free time in which i should be doing homework but oh well. please please reveiw.


You all wanted a sequel so here it is. The second part.yay! See, you should trust me more.  
  
Btw thanks for the tasty reviews.  
  
Thanks to Shadow for the name of the orphanage.  
  
It looks longer than it actually is if you increase the text size.  
  
············································································ ············································································ ···  
  
···ISSP headquarters···  
  
A year later and here he was again. Jet Black looked with disdain at the young man before him. It was different this time, no cockiness although he was wide awake.  
  
This time he had been captured by the police. Well, it wasn't like they really needed much force. They had found him sitting in a back alley all alone. Not being a wanted man (yet) the ISSP hadn't thought that Spike would return so soon. And also that he would be harder to catch and would return much the same way as before: beaten until he was unconscious and unable to move. Sure, he was shot and bloodied, but he was conscious. No smile came to his lips; instead he looked away and made no remark as everyone made comments they thought he couldn't hear.  
  
Spike wasn't really Jet's case, but he had handled him the last time so he would do it again. Jet worried about him as he looked over the chart. Spike Spiegel, age 24, born in 2044 on Mars. Suspected member of the Red Dragons syndicate group, he was last under investigation in 2067 for suspected murder and dealings with a syndicate. Turning to the childhood section of the chart, all he saw was one line:  
  
Ward of the city, took up residence in Little Arms orphanage and half-way house until he was reported missing at age 14.  
  
He stared at the line of text for several minutes before turning to the rest of the chart.  
  
···later that day···  
  
Having no real evidence against Spike they couldn't hold him, so they turned him onto the streets but warned him to stay out of trouble. Spike didn't say anything as he dropped his head and walked slowly down the steps, soon disappearing into the haze. Again Jet worried for it was cold and rainy outside. Don't be silly, he thought, Spike belongs to a syndicate. Of course he has a home.  
  
···the next day- ISSP headquarters···  
  
Jet Black parked his car and got out shivering. It was almost cold enough to snow, and looking at the sky he realized it was. Laughing slightly he put on his sunglasses to avoid getting flurries in his eyes. He rounded the corner to the front of the office and stopped in his tracks. Sitting against the brick wall next to the steps was Spike. He was sitting with his head in his arms and his arms on his knees under a few inches of snow. Jet quickly walked over to him.  
  
"Spike, Spike! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.fine" he answered weakly.  
  
"Spike, what happened? Why are you here?" Who was this? This wasn't the arrogant young man of his memories.  
  
"I don't know. I'm asking myself the same questions."  
  
"Why don't you go home and get some rest"  
  
"Home? I don't have a home"  
  
That, now that was cockiness. "Spike, don't be ridiculous. Stop being such a. such a child"  
  
Jet stormed into the building  
  
···8:56pm - ISSP Headquarters···  
  
Jet came out wrapping his scarf around his neck. The practical yet itchy fleece flapped in his face as he trotted down the steps. Once again he spotted Spike, in the same exact place and position as before plus a few inches of snow.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting"  
  
"Damn it Spike, what's wrong with you"  
  
He paused for a few seconds "I wish I knew"  
  
"Spike, why won't you tell me what happened?"  
  
"Because I don't know"  
  
"Spi-"Jet stopped as he realized Spike was being sincere.  
  
···Jet's apartment···  
  
Spike sat at the kitchen table staring straight ahead. He hadn't removed his trench coat yet, and was still dripping after half an hour. Jet came in with a towel around his neck. "Yo, you wanna take a shower or something?" he asked.  
  
Spike didn't answer, he just kept staring.  
  
"Something to eat?"  
  
Spike didn't answer, he just kept staring.  
  
Jet shrugged and walked into the other room, determined not to let his concern show.  
  
···early morning···  
  
It was still dark, the darkest part of the day in the thick of winter. Spike still hadn't slept; he was still staring into space. Jet needed a glass of water and wandered into the kitchen. He walked past the table, filled a glass from the sink, then turned around and dropped it as he saw Spike sitting there. "Jesus Spike, you scared me" breathed Jet clutching his chest. The rock that was Spike didn't move. Jet sighed and grabbed a mop from the closet.  
  
In the middle of Jet's mopping Spike got up from the chair and made for the door.  
  
"Tha-.thank you" he said with his back turned as he walked out the door leaving Jet standing open-mouthed in the middle of a puddle of water.  
  
···the graveyard···  
  
Spike stood there all alone. He stood, hands in pockets feet apart for six hours. It was rainy and cold but strangely clear. The graves melded in with the sky as he stood like the statues of angels that littered the burial grounds. He had the same stony expression on his face that he had had for days; it was as if he were living in another world yet walking in ours. Jet tried to sneak up to him, but although no sign of attention came to Spike's face, he knew he was coming.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing? You're gonna get sick"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Spike, come on. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Running"  
  
"Don't play games with me"  
  
"Waiting"  
  
"Waiting for who?"  
  
"No one"  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Julia"  
  
"Spi.what?  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Spike sighed and shifted his feet. "No one, I'm waiting for no one. I'm running nowhere. I am no one, and there isn't ever gonna be anybody or anyplace. A foolish dream, that's all it is; that's all I am." He started to walk away but Jet ran to catch up and started walking by his side. They walked in silence for several minutes until Jet spoke up. "Spike, hey. I'm leaving the ISSP. I'm gonna sell my apartment and leave Mars and Ganymede and everyplace behind. Leave it all behind." That stopped Spike in his tracks as he turned to stare at Jet. "Yeah, that's right. I'm leaving, but the ship I'm buying is huge. Too big for one person." he ended awkwardly, hoping Spike would catch on. Spike just stared at him, not showing any signs of understanding. Trying to drive the stake further Jet continued. "I was thinking of taking up bounty hunting or something, but it's a hard job for one man. Involves a lot of danger and risks, and I'd need someone to help me." That didn't seem to help, and Jet sighed in exasperation. But then again he always had that look, thought Jet. The silence was broken by the gurgling of Spike's stomach.  
  
"As long as you got food" he laughed "I'm in"  
  
Welcome to the club space cowboy.  
  
············································································ ············································································ ···  
  
So, how'd ya like it? I know it was a little short but did ya, did ya?!? Please please review. Pretty please! I don't care if it's bad I just want reviews! (And if you got any ideas on how to make it longer like extra scenes and stuff I'm all ears, jus email em or something) Sides, you asked for this lol, even though I sorta hinted that there would be a sequel. (and hey, Spike didn't get beat up! Hooray!)  
  
I'd like to say I got the angelic statue idea from a picture I saw:  
  
That's a good piece of fan art right there, wish I could do that. But oh well. That's what gave me the idea so thank you to Annie N. for your beautiful work!  
  
This was written to Green Bird, The Singing Seas, Waltz for ZiZi, and a whole bunch of songs by Our Lady Peace and The Pillows. (Probably cause that's all that's on my play list) 


End file.
